Lemon For Sorry Axel! Kinda
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: This the better version of the lemon...kinda


Okay, I decided, since schools out and all, I should try again at the lemon for **Sorry Axel!** Most likely, I will fail horribly, but…I can do this! I'll do it for Johnny! (**The Outsiders** reference, now I have read it three times in my life…damn it!)

The funny part about this, is that this is based on Rico and Danny's first time. So Danny is Axel, Rico is Roxas, Dani is Sora and Miki is Cloud- except he's not gay. How do I know about their first time, lets just say, Rico can't hold a martini and Tequila is Danny's best friend! 

Okay, this starts when they got to Axels house!

**Warnings******** when reading this selection, we at Pantopia's Knights encourage no slow music, food or drink consumption, or bright lighting as this provides a distraction from reviewing and full absorption of this crap. Thank you for reading warning as we assure you, we have no lawyers, and cannot handle lawsuits! Please R&R **

* * *

Chapter 2+3 Lemon parts redone

"Ahhhhh!" Roxas cried out as the shrouded slaughterer hacked at the bodies. 'Why did I agree to this?' He sobbed in his head. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Roxy, if you didn't like chilling movies, why did select this movie?" Axel smirked at the cowering blond. They were about 30 minutes in to the movie and Roxas was already in tears.

"I don't know! Make it stop Axel!" He sobbed in to Axel's shirt as a female screamed in agony at the stabbing occurring into her face repeatedly by a bloody kni…Fe…-(…sorry…^///.///^… I got a little carried away). Axel turned off the movie and placed the remote on the coffee table in the living room.

After living the café, they arrived at Axel's apartment near the campus. Roxas had explained the whole fight with his parents. He knew he should have stayed there to hear them out, but he knew he was going to move out soon.

"Shhh, Roxy no bad guys will hurt you." Axel cooed into Roxas's ear, rocking back and forth. He felt like he was comforting a child and quickly dismissed that thought, as that would make him a pedophile in this situation.

Roxas whimpered and buried his face deeper into Axel's shirt as he inhaled Axel's scent. 'Honey, cinnamon and…charcoal?' It was a weird and wonderful scent to Roxas.

"Roxy…" Axel whispered. Roxas looked up from Axel's chest, with teary eyes.

"Axel…" Roxas and Axel's eyes, sapphire and jade, clashed and slowly their faces moved closer…closer…close… Lips connected and a jolt of pleasure that said, "So good…" coursed their bodies. Lips began to press harder to one another, teeth clacked and bit, tongues danced across one another in the dance of lovers.

"I thought…**bite**…you were a …**lick**…virgin…**Kiss**…Roxy?" Axel murmured through the kiss. "If so…**moan**…how do you…**nibble**…kiss like this?" He licked at Roxas mouth and dove in.

"I let…**lick**…Sora and Riku…**kiss**…practice on…**bite**…me before dates…" Roxy panted back after the hot French kiss. Axel groaned at the image of the twins making out and Roxas's hands buried into a silver mane.

"Roxy, what do they think of foursomes?" Axel asked with a flirtatious smile. His hands rubbed against Roxas ass.

"Knowing them they are most likely all for it." Roxas said with a sigh.

Axel shifted slightly, his erection pushed against his jeans and Roxas. Roxas blushed at the bulge and placed his hands over his. Axel reached down, removed Roxas's hands from the front of his jean, and rubbed his hand against the erection.

"Axel! YES…Oh…OH…nnnhhh…" Roxas moaned out.

'Definitely a virgin…' Axel thought as he continued to caress him through his jeans. He slowly began to unbutton Roxas's jeans. He unzipped them slowly while Roxas whined and complained about the speed. "Calm down, Babe, we gonna make this last all night…" Axel whispered into his ear. Roxas wriggled slightly before griping tightly on to Axel as Axel stood up and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He walked through the door and gently laid down Roxas.

"Axel, why are you going so slowly?" Roxas asked as Axel got up after kissing him and walked to the bathroom. He heard rummaging through cabinets.

"I want your first time to be…memorable, as little pain as possible." Axel said walking in with a tube and square package. Roxas blushed at the sight of the objects.

"Why do you want it to be that Axel?" Roxas whispered as Axel climbed in to bed with him.

"I guess it's because…well…I love you Roxas." Axel whispered staring at the flame-covered bedspread. "You can leave if you want, now Roxy…" He mumbled with a slight blush on his face.

Roxas froze, 'L... love? I love Axel and he loves me…' Roxas thought with a light head.

Roxas moved forward slightly, reaching out slowly he touched Axels face and forced him to look up. "I love you too, Axel, more then ever." He said firmly before leaning in and kissing him. Axel and Roxas began to kiss and Axel gently pushed Roxas onto the pillows, still kissing him.

Axel removed Roxas clothes, shirt then pants then shoes. Axel massaged Roxas's ankle, smiling at the dancing banana socks, he pulled them off and kissed Roxas on his heels. Roxas giggled, and smiled as Axel removed his shirt and pants. Axel kissed at Roxas's chest, leaving small red marks. He sucked lightly at his nipples, deciding to leave this at vanilla sex until Roxas matured mentally.

"Roxy, I'm going to prepare you now." Axel mumbled as he opened the small tube and put and decent amount on his finger. He began to massage the winking rose bud and occasionally pressing in, trying to prepare him. Axel pressed in and entered the burning opening, the owner gasping in discomfort. Axel wriggled the finger and began to, once again slowly, press in a second finger. Roxas, who was slight into pain, didn't find it pain, just uncomfortable. Axel massaged his back as the third finger entered. 'He's not that tight, maybe one more…' Axel thought as he added another finger.

"Axel, I'm ready!" Roxas Shouted in pleasure as his prostrate was hit.

Axel ripped open the condom he rolled it on and added lube to the condom. He took a few deep breaths, praying he didn't blow his load in that tight cavern.

"I'm going in…" He whispered before entering. Light flashed before his eyes as the fiery inferno that was Roxas's ass made his cock harden in pleasure. Roxas is screaming in pleasure and pain as Axel, not holding back, slams into him. Roxas's eyes dance with dots of color and before he knows it, darkness takes him.

* * *

"I don't know what happened! He just passed out! Damn it Sora, I don't know! No don't come over, when he wakes up he'll call!" He heard a sigh and a tap when the phone hits the cradle.

"Axel? What happened?" Roxas groaned. His head felt heavy.

"You passed out after I… well you know… and I freaked out, and then Sora called saying he thought something is wrong and now he's freaking out…" Axel replied before collapsing on the bed.

"…I love you…" Roxas said before smiling.

"…Love You to Roxy…Heh, you passed out because I am kick ass in bed!" Axel Laughed.

"Go to hell…"

* * *

… I tried and did pretty well, until the actual sex part and then I drew a blank. But I developed more! 

TELL ME HOW TO WRITE ONE WERE IT DOESN'T SUCK!!!!


End file.
